


Chicken Soup

by morganoconner



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-17
Updated: 2010-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 06:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/186218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganoconner/pseuds/morganoconner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen is sick.  Jared tries to make it better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken Soup

Jensen sat up and coughed miserably, clutching the blanket around him and curling deeper into the couch. His chest ached, and lying down only made it worse, but if he sat up for too long his nose started to run even more than it already was. He shuddered out a breath as shivers wracked his body, and gingerly rested his head back against the pillow.

Jared poked his head into the living room from the kitchen, a worried frown firmly in place. “Hey Jen, you hungry?”

A weak cough. “Just let me die in peace,” Jensen moaned, though it came out sounding more like, _Jus let be die id peace._

“Sorry buddy, can’t do that,” Jared replied, coming over and sitting besides him on the couch. One hand reached out, pressed to Jensen’s forehead for a moment before sliding back to card through his probably disgusting hair. “I think your fever’s gone down, at least.”

Jensen didn’t reply, just snuggled further into the blankets and closed his eyes, exhausted.

“Babe, you need to eat something,” Jared said firmly, standing. “Sit up, I’ll go get you some soup.”

Sighing noisily, Jensen nevertheless managed to do as he was told, tugging the blanket up with him to wrap around his shoulders. From the floor next to him, Sadie sat up as well and placed her head on his lap, staring up at him with big brown eyes. He pet her absently while he waited, and she nosed into his hand with a little snuffle.

Jared came back within a few minutes, which implied he’d been ready and waiting with food he must have made while Jensen was sleeping. He carried a large, steaming bowl and a glass of water, the first of which he placed on the coffee table in front of Jensen before handing him the water and a couple aspirin. Jensen downed both and shot a cautious glance at the bowl.

“There’s no need to look at it like _it’s_ going to eat _you_ ,” Jared said a little grumpily as he sat beside Jensen again and handed him the soup.

Jensen couldn’t really smell much, but even he could detect the rich aromas curling around him, penetrating the blockage in his sinuses. He had to admit, after three days with very little to eat, it was making his mouth water just a bit.

“You just gonna stare at it all day?” Jared asked, his lips quirking upward.

Jensen flipped him off and picked up the spoon, stirring at the broth a few times before ladling some up and taking a wary sip.

It was instantly like being transported twenty years into the past, the taste of chicken and vegetables and just the right mix of mild spices sliding down his throat, offering the comfort of home in a way he only ever usually got when he had time to call his mother. He turned wide eyes to Jared, who shrugged and smiled, fighting off a telltale blush.

“You made this?” Jensen asked, scooping up some more, greedy now for the taste.

“I…maybe called Donna, and painstakingly wrote down the recipe, and spent four hours trying to get it just right,” Jared mumbled. “Figured if anything would get you back on your feet, it’d be the soup your momma used to make when you were sick as a kid, right?”

Jensen was a little too overwhelmed to reply with more than a nearly imperceptible nod, and he took another bite to try to ease the lump in his throat.

Jared smiled, rubbing Jensen’s back through the thick blanket while Jensen quickly downed the rest of the soup. When he was done, Jared set the bowl aside and sat back, curling an arm around Jensen and leaning the older man into him, letting his head rest against Jared’s shoulder. “Feeling any better?”

Another tiny nod, and Jensen’s hand snuck out from the blanket to grasp Jared’s tightly. His eyes were closing again, the sickness sapping all his energy away within moments, but he managed to murmur, “Love you, Jay,” just before the darkness of sleep claimed him again.

Jared smiled softly down at the sleeping form, leaning down to press a kiss into Jensen’s hair before slowly disentangling them to lay Jensen back against the pillow and tuck the blanket around him again. “You too, Jen,” he whispered.

Then he went to make more soup.


End file.
